blakes_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of the Game
This is the rules & requirements page for Blake's ORG's. All rules must be followed and failure to do so will result in penalties, ranging from exclusion from Tribal Council, to strikes and ejections if serious enough. Please read all rules below: General Rules *You must have a Skype account and a Wikia account to play the game *All applications must be sent to this form and must be completely filled. *You are to participate in all aspects of the game, including challenges and Tribal Council. *Sockuppeting (creating two accounts for the game) is illegal. If you are caught, you will be ejected from the game and banned from all future ORG's. *If, for any reason, you are unable to participate in a challenge or Tribal Council, you must give the hosts notice at least three hours beforehand. *Any attempt to bribe hosts will result in a strike against your name. Repeat offences will result in ejection.. *The game will usually be run in three day cycles as follows: **Day 1; Normal day, no challenges **Day 2: Reward Challenge **Day 3: Immunity Challenge/Tribal Council Communicating in Game *Communications with fellow tribemates will be done via Skype. It is a requirement that you send a contact request to ALL tribemates and accept a request from your designated host. Whether you continue to have these people in your contacts post-game is up to you. *You may communicate messages via the tribe group chat, or messaging a person individually. *Skype calls are not required, but are optional. If on Skype, please don't pressure anyone to show their video. it is their choice and theirs alone. Any inappropriate behaviour on Skype call (nudity, sexually explicit content) will result in immediate ejection from the game. *Text confessionals are required to be sent in. This will be done by a private group chat between you and the hosts, entitled "(name)'s confessional". If you are called Steve, this chat will be called "Steve's confessional." Confessionals and voting confessionals must be sent through here. You must send in at least one every 24 hours. *If a tribe-swap should occur, you are to have no contact 'with former tribemates. If you are found to be communicating with former tribemates, all people involved will be ejected from the game. *Upon elimination, you are to cease all contact with everyone in the game. You may talk to them once they are eliminated, however. If you are found to be giving information to competitors still in the game, any competitors involved will be ejected from the game. Challenges *Due to different timezones, challenges will ''not be live. They will be held over a 24 hour period. *Unless otherwise stated, you must participate in all challenges. Failure to do so incurs a strike against your name, *Any attempt to cheat in the challenge (such as photoshopping scores, or obtaining outside help) will result in your entire tribe's disqualification (or, if individual, your disqualification) from the challenge and will incur a strike. *Competing on behalf of a fellow member is not allowed. This will result in disqualification from the challenge. Tribal Council *Tribal Council must be attended by all members of the losing tribe. *Questions will be asked in the thread to each individual member. *Send in your voting confessionals to your personal Skype confessional chat. *If you wish to play a Hidden Immunity Idol, you must let a host know by ''one hour'' before Tribal Council commences. *Failure to vote will result in a strike against your name. In fairness to other players, If the votes are deadlocked and a rock draw is held in a Tribal Council where you have not voted, you will be the one ejected from the game. **If multiple people fail to vote in a Tribal, and the votes become deadlocked. a revote will be held between the people who have failed to vote. *You will have 24 hours after the immunity challenge to send your votes into Tribal Council. Once your vote has been submitted, it cannot be changed. *If you are unable to cast a vote before the deadline due to unforseen circumstances, please let the hosts know, provide a reason for inability to vote, and a vote will be cast on your behalf. *After your elimination, please submit a "final words" confessional via your private confessional chat. Tiebreakers *If the votes tie, a revote will be held, where the people involved in a tie do not vote. Idols cannot be used during a tiebreaker. *If the votes tie again, a rock draw will be held. The people involved in the tiebreaker, and anyone immune through necklace or idol, will be immune. The rock draw will be decided via random.org. Evacuations/Quits *If you wish to quit, you must inform your tribe first, then the hosts. Once you have quit the game, your decision is final. You will not be allowed to re-enter the game. If we are in the Jury stage, and you quit, you will not be allowed on the Jury. Instead the last person eliminated before the Jury stage began will take your place. *If an emergency comes up and you are no longer able to participate in the game (such as family bereavement or an unplanned holiday) please let the hosts know, and you will be evacuated from the game. Safety *This is pretty basic. If anything happens in the game that should endanger you or a friend, you must contact the hosts immediately, and punishments will be handed out accordingly. *Examples of behaviour that endangers others include: **Threats- death threats against another person or their family and friends **Anything that will be a psychological danger to the other person. **Illegal activity Penalties The following penalties apply to any breakage of rules: Strikes A '''strike is an official warning given to any player. When you receive three strikes, you will be ejected from the game. You will receive a strike if: *You bully any player (there is a game and then there is bullying- you should know the line) *You fail to participate in a challenge or Tribal Council without prior warning to the hosts. *You attempt to bribe or extract information from the hosts. *You are proven to have cheated in a challenge. Ejection An ejection is a punishment handed down to players for repeated rule breaking or serious offences. An ejection from the game means you are disqualified from the game and cannot continue. You will be ejected if: *You receive three (3) strikes in the game. *You are found to have conducted in serious bullying, such as death threats, telling someone to kill themselves, or threats of any kind. *You display nudity in the game, including via Skype calls, links to websites, or sending pictures via PM or group chat. *You fail to vote in Tribal Council and the vote becomes deadlocked where your vote could have broken the deadlock. *You are caught talking to a person who has been eliminated from the game (a message to say sorry for eliminating them is okay). *You are caught talking to a member of the opposing tribe. Category:Blake's ORG's Category:Rules & Regulations